Diagnostic test elements are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,842, U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,849, U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,837, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,455,001 B1, which are each hereby, incorporated by reference in their respective entirety.